


Carp

by Harukami



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru comes back to stay, and things, while the same, are developing in new ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carp

"Granny! Haru's back!" 

Yuki bursts into their house trembling with excitement, and Keito turns from her seat smiling. "Mm," she says, nodding, but then again, that much must be obvious, because there's Haru in the chair to her left, tilting it back so far that it's balancing on two legs, threatening to fall over, Haru's legs and arms thrown out to keep him balanced.

"Yuki!" he calls. "Welcome home!"

And there's Urara, sitting on the floor nearby (for some reason) with his feet tucked under him, bowing over his hands toward Yuki like a new bride or something. "Welcome home, Yuki," he mutters.

"...Eh?"

***

Haru has to share Yuki's bed, at least for now, because Urara gets the spare room ("Besides," Keito says, "you two are so close already. It'll be just like a sleepover!" and smiles at them brightly while Haru begins to vibrate with excitement). This shouldn't be a big deal.

But Yuki finds himself stiff as a board in bed regardless, facing the wall, incredibly conscious of the empty space between him and the rest of the room while Haru gets ready for bed. His heart is pounding and his mouth is dry and he feels himself trembling on the edge of an attack.

He stops breathing when Haru slides into bed, but before he can drown, he realizes what the sensation behind him is and lets out all his air in a rush, the choking silence in his lungs gone immediately. "What are you -- You're soaking wet! Get out of bed!"

"Ehhh, but Yuki," Haru whines, "I always get wet before I go to bed so I don't dry up in the night--"

"You're getting the bed all damp! Get out!"

So Haru does, and stands there dripping sadly before letting out a sigh so big it seems to rock his slight body as he strips.

Yuki, who had just calmed down enough to face him, rolls to face the wall again. Which is stupid and crazy; he's seen Haru in swim trunks, and they lived together for how long again? But he can't bring himself to look. 

It's not because Haru's an alien. Haru's body is identical to a human's when he's like this.

Maybe that's the problem, he thinks, unable to move even a single muscle in his face as the bed sinks again and Haru slides in behind him. That's probably the problem.

"Yuki?"

Yuki can't reply, and Haru presses a hand to his back. Even his hand feels naked, which is an absurd thought, because his hand is always naked. It's... it's a hand, Yuki thinks frantically, drowning in his bed. Of course it's naked. He can't remember a single time Haru's worn gloves. What a stupid thought. _Naked hand._

"Yuki, I missed you."

It's like speaking underwater: "Yeah," he says.

Haru falls silent, and slowly the pressure comes off and the absurdity grows. It's just Haru, he thinks. The words become a mantra, swimming around in his head. It's just Haru, just Haru. Haru is here, just Haru.

He falls asleep thinking that.

(He wakes later in the night, briefly, to find himself alone in bed. _Haru must have gone to get some water_ , he thought vaguely, not knowing even at the time if it was the usual type of trip to get something to drink or if, sleeping without wet clothes, Haru got too dry and needed to splash himself. He falls back asleep before he can decide which he meant.)

***

"Are you going fishing later, Yuki-san?" Urara asks the next day, tone excessively polite, as they're finishing breakfast. Keito is washing dishes, and Haru has skipped outside to water the flowers.

"Huh? Yeah, probably," Yuki says. "Why?"

"For carp?"

Yuki blinks rapidly. "Not carp, no," he says. "Carp are freshwater fish."

"Oh, I see."

He falls silent, and Yuki finds himself searching for a way to carry on the conversation, awkward and dubious. "Why... did you think it was carp?"

"Haru and Keito were talking last night."

"About carp?" 

"Yes."

Urara falls silent again and that, honestly, makes as much sense as anything else. Haru and Keito have all kinds of weird conversations like that.

"Yuki-san?"

"Yes?"

"What do carp have to do with sex?"

"Ah, no, that's not carp, they were probably talking ab -- eh?"

***

"Yuki, let's go fishing!" Haru says, right after school, and Yuki nods immediately, then finds himself suddenly blushing more and more.

Fishing is safe, though, fishing is where his mind clears out of all these extra thoughts, so he grabs his rod and takes off. Haru follows after at no more sedate a pace, bumps shoulders with him with a laugh as they settle on the pier to fish. 

"Yuuuuuuki."

"What?"

"Red face."

He feels himself heat up more at that. "I'm not blushing!"

"It's red," Haru says, and licks his cheek.

***

That night, Haru comes to bed already naked, hair dripping and skin damp, and Yuki faces the wall with his pulse in his throat and some kind of weird unfamiliar terror pounding in his stomach.

"Yuki."

"What?"

"Why are you facing that way?"

"I --"

"Come," Haru says, another _koi_ which he misunderstands for a second.

 _Just Haru_ he reminds himself, and turns over.

Haru's bright violet eyes are watching him from right next to him on the pillow -- they're sharing a pillow, Yuki thinks stupidly, which is dumb because he's known that since yesterday anyway -- and for a moment neither of them says anything, just looking at each other.

"I missed you," Yuki says.

Haru smiles, puts a hand to Yuki's cheek facing the ceiling, and says, "It's gone red again."

Yuki kisses him.

For a moment, Haru's lips are soft and unmoving under his, which actually _doesn't_ make Yuki panic, to his own surprise; Haru's an alien, and new experiences are new experiences however you feel about them. He counts like he counts a dropping lure, one, two, three --

Haru's lips move on his, a nonverbal _Yuki_ , and that's a bite, he thinks, as Haru kisses back, feeling the way their lips feel when they move together like that.

"Yuki," Haru says again, aloud this time, and squishes his naked body to Yuki's pajama-clad one, smushing his lips against Yuki's in something that can only be considered a kiss because they both know that's what he's doing. 

_Dangerous_ , Yuki thinks, because it _is_ , because they could get carried away as easy as anything -- but is that so bad? He's a fisherman and Haru's a fish and in a way they exist for each other like that, he thinks, all he had to do to catch Haru was to cast for him, and he's not sure if it's good to rush into things, or bad, or whatever, and he's sure Koko will have words for him later, but right now all he knows for sure is that he doesn't want to let Haru get away ever again.

So he keeps kissing, draws Haru closer, keeps the kisses coming between gasps of air like a drowning man right until Haru relaxes into it, seems to fall into an understanding of what kisses are, how they should feel, and he knows what to do when a fish stops fighting.

He reaches down, touches Haru -- was right, he thinks distantly, in the same part of his mind reserved for commenting with horror on everything he does ever, of course Haru feels just like a human -- and holds Haru, Haru who is mewling and arching and squirming his body and wailing Yuki's name over and over with a needy desperation, until he seizes up all at once and there's another wetness spreading in his hand.

"Something came out," Haru whispers to him, voice scratchy from yelling, and it's probably not just Koko who will have words for him later with how obvious they were.

"Ah," Yuki stammers, suddenly mortified at the idea of having to explain sex after having it, was that really okay, was that even justifiable--

"Just kidding," Haru says, smiling at him widely. "I know about that."

"You--" Yuki draws a shaky breath, aroused and embarrassed and happy and relieved and frustrated and annoyed all at once, and still sporting an erection he doesn't begin to know how to address, not now that Haru already came -- isn't sex already over, in a way? But -- 

The blankets are tangled down around their knees from all the rolling around they'd done together. "Yuki," Haru says, looking down.

"Haa...?"

"This is red too," and his fingers come to the head of Yuki's cock, poking out of the waistband of his pajamas, riding too low on his hips after they'd tangled together like that.

"Y-- yes," Yuki squeaks, voice cracking. 

"Mmhm~," Haru hums, and begins to slide down, tugging Yuki's pajama pants as he does. 

Wetness engulfs him and he closes his eyes, clutching at Haru's shoulders. This time, it's his turn to hold on, and he wants to keep this going, not stop and let his mind remind him of all the reasons this was probably a bad idea, but he can't; he comes within seconds.

Haru swallows with an audible gulp. "...Fast," he says, after a moment. "Yuki's fast."

"Shut up," Yuki whines, exhausted.

***

Keito has made herself conspicuously absent the next day at breakfast, though she left meals out for the three of them. Haru eats his with his usual exuberance, as if nothing is different. "Watering the flowers!" he calls, and heads out.

Yuki would have rather _not_ been abandoned with Urara, under the circumstances. Sure enough:

"Yuki-san?" Urara begins, with the ponderously polite tone of an upcoming question.

" _Ask Haru_ ," Yuki says, strangled, grabs his toast, and runs for the door.

That, he thinks regretfully, was probably not the best way to avoid having Haru telling Urara about it in public at school, but at least _he_ got to avoid the conversation.

It's weird -- his mind immediately chastises him for how weird it is, of course -- because he should be stressing out over that possibility, should really worry about what the future will bring.

But instead, he finds himself grinning.


End file.
